ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8: Sons of Garmadon
Ninjago Divided Timeline Season 8 '''(subtitled '''Sons of Garmadon) is based on the original first footage for the real season 8. Lloyd is the mascot and focus characters of this season, and the main antagonist is Bizarro Lloyd. The Sons of Garmadon serve as this season's villainous faction. The season takes place on Ninjago Earth-30, an alternate timeline where the Sons of Garmadon are actually the Bizarro Ninja created by Garmadon back in Season 2. Please note that this is a work of fiction. Plot Summary A new gang of thieves has surfaced in Ninjago City. The six criminals, each garbed in one of six colors, started off as petty thieves, but have now set their sights on something much more terrible. Their primary goal is to recover the three Oni Masks created long ago to revive Lord Garmadon from the Departed Realm and use his blood to open a portal to the First Realm and unleash the might of the Oni on the citizens of Ninjago. Lloyd is first encountered with the thieves, who go under the alias "the Sons of Garmadon," when they were caught stealing one of the Oni Masks from Borg Tower. After chasing them down, Lloyd gained no insight into who they were, or who their leader was. All he knows is that like the Ninja, they are six warriors clad in white, green, red, black, blue, and gray. After the Ninja regroup and discuss this new threat, it becomes evident that they may be more of a threat than once conceived. The so-called "Sons of Garmadon" are gathering strength with each Mask they collect, and the outcome of this battle may result in failure if something drastic isn't done. In addition to this, Wu has been found alive by Misako. Due to the effects of the Time Blade in the previous season, he has aged so far backwards that he has become a small baby, and is now rapidly aging. Now tasked with protecting baby Wu, the Ninja set off after the second Oni Mask by consulting Mistake, one of close Wu's allies. Mistaké reveals that the Oni Masks were created by demons from the First Realm known as the Oni, as well as revealing the truth about Lloyd's ancestry. He is the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master, who was one-half Oni and one-half Dragon. When the Great Devourer bit Garmadon the first time, the balance of Creation and Destruction was disrupted within his body, and his Oni persona began to shine through. When he was fully corrupted, his "evil" form heavily resembled a full-blooded Oni. If Garmadon is to be resurrected using the creations of the Oni, he will be revived in his Oni form. Mistaké reveals that it is she who possesses the second Mask, the Mask of Deception. At that moment, the Sons of Garmadon break-in. They followed the Ninja for them to lead them to the Mask. Each Ninja fights against their counterpart, but the Sons of Garmadon are too fast for them. They are the Ninja's perfect match, and so the end battle results in a tie. The leader of the thieves, the warrior clad in green, takes the Mask of Deception before they can be stopped, and the SoG flee the scene. The Ninja return home, defeated, but make a significant observation. The Sons of Garmadon seemed to know each of the Ninja's moves before they even made them, and it was apparently impossible to land a blow. They still, however, are unable to put the pieces together and are 2 masks short from Garmadon's eventual resurrection. Meanwhile, Cole has taken up the responsibility of looking after little Wu. At this point, he has aged to the point where he is around 10 or 11, and Cole has begun teaching him the ways of the Ninja. While training, Cole realizes that Wu and Lloyd both possess Oni blood, and it may be possible for them both to lead the way to the final mask. After some poking around ancient scripture, they find that the last known location of the Oni was somewhere in the jungle called Primeval's Eye. Upon their arrival, they find that the Sons of Garmadon have already arrived. They meet them at the Oni Temple. It was here the Oni last stood in their attempt to return the FSM home. It was there that they met their bitter end... But the Sons wish to reverse this. There, they have already uncovered the third and final Mask, and are on their way out when the Ninja arrive. They fight for the Masks, but once again prove to be too evenly matched for the Ninja to make a single hit. It's then that young Wu attempts to prove himself, by using his untamed power against the SoG. He is able to shift the balance of the battle slightly, causing the leader of the SoG to be unmasked... It is then that the masked thieves are revealed to be the Ninja, reverse versions of them as a matter of fact, created by the Mega Weapon back in 2013. It is revealed that an anomaly in space-time, caused by a rift through Time itself, resulted in the rebirth of the Bizarro Ninja, as well as Bizarro versions of Lloyd and Nya. Bizarro Lloyd now leads the Bizarro Ninja to resurrect their father, Lord Garmadon, to use his blood to open a portal to the First Realm and unleash the Oni on Ninjago to get revenge on the Ninja and become the realms true protectors. Now caught off guard, the real Ninja are defeated and locked away in the Oni Temple, and the Bizarro Ninja escape with the final mask. The Bizarro Ninja take siege on Ninjago City and frame the Ninja for crimes they did not commit. With the three Oni Masks, they make their way to their underground fortress, where the ritual will be commenced. Meanwhile, the Ninja in the ancient Temple have no way of escaping, as even their Elemental Power is proved to be too weak against the walls of the Oni Temple. Coming to terms with their fate, the Ninja fall back and accept that their doom is imminent. Young Wu, however, is not too quick to give up. He channels raw Elemental power from deep within himself and manifests the power of the Oni deep inside him. Now resembling a full-blooded Oni himself, he breaks through the confines of the Temple, releasing the Ninja. The Ninja escape, but Wu insists that he remain just in case the destruction in his body turns him against his friends. The Ninja arrive in Ninjago City, hated and wanted for several disgusting crimes. Confused as to how this could possibly be true, they recall that the Bizarro Ninja are perfect recreations of them. They've been framed-- again. Evading the police as best they can, they track down the SoG to their secret fortress to find that they are once again too late. Garmadon has been resurrected and is no longer the man they remember. Wu suddenly returns and has grown to be about the age of the Ninja when they started their journey's. He and Garmadon face-off and Wu ends up drawing blood from his brother. This was all the Bizarro Ninja needed to open a portal to the Oni's home realm, and use the Oni Masks to do so. In one last attempt to stop them, the Ninja sabotage the opening, but they are far too late. The breach was disrupted but opens still. With the doorway to the First Realm opened, the Sons of Garmadon push the Ninja inside, marooning them in the First Realm with the Oni, sealing their fate. Now all alone, the Ninja and a now teenage Wu are back where it all began... the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Sons of Garmadon Prologue "Long before Time had a name, there lived the Oni and the Dragon." said a frail voice. Garmadon was getting older now, but that didn't stop him from telling his grandson bedtime stories. "I know, I know, I've heard this story like a trillion times, Grandpa!" said a little boy. He couldn't have been older than 5 or 6. Garmadon laughed, "Oh come on, you don't like my stories?" Luke hugged his grandfather tightly, "of course I do, Grandpa," he looked up and smiled at him. He was missing two teeth in the front, and another was loose, but he doesn't want to tell his mother or else she'll make him pull it out. "Tell me a new story!" "A new one...? Well, let's see... Ah, I've got one. But don't tell Daddy that I told you, okay?" Luke's eyes lit up and his smile pushed even farther, "I won't, I pinky promise!" Garmadon laughed again and sat his grandson on his lap. "There was a time, long ago, when your grandpa was not a very nice man. I got a second chance at life, but I wasted it by doing... bad things. I did my time for it, but your daddy helped me out along the way. It's because of him that I am here today. It all started around 30 years ago...." Episode 75: Beginning of the End A dangerous gang of thieves has surfaced in Ninjago City, and they're after something that might make more trouble for the Ninja than they let on. Episode 76: The Mask Keeper In an attempt to apprehend the Sons of Garmadon, the Ninja meet with Mistaké, one of Wu's close allies in an attempt to get the drop on the villains and end up learning the secrets of Lloyd's ancestry. Episode 77: Even Match The Sons of Garmadon ambush the Ninja at the tea shop, and they find that it is near impossible to defeat them. Episode 78: Student Sharpens Teacher The Ninja have returned to the Destiny's Bounty, defeated. Meanwhile, Cole teaches his young Master the way of the Ninja. Episode 79: Secrets of the Oni Once again trying to gain the advantage over their new threat, the Ninja attempt to learn more about the Oni from ancient scripture left behind by their ancestors. Episode 80: Into the Jungle Now armed with the knowledge that the final Mask resides in Primeval's Eye, the Ninja must cross a dense jungle to find their destination. Episode 81: Mirror Me The Ninja have confronted the Sons of Garmadon at the Oni Temple, and battle for the final Mask. It is then that they discover that the gang of thieves are mirror versions of the Ninja from the past long forgotten. Episode 82: Framed The Ninja are trapped inside of the Oni Temple with no way out, and the Bizarro Ninja use this as their chance to frame the Ninja for crimes they did not commit. Episode 83: New Moon Wu has found a way to channel his inner Oni and breaks the Ninja from their imprisonment. Upon their return to Ninjago City, they find that they are much more disliked than when they first left. Episode 84: Phantom Blood It has come down to the final confrontation between the newly revived Garmadon and his brother, and the Ninja take one last stand against their evil reflections. Notes * The season is based on early theories regarding the 8th season of Ninjago when the only knowledge of it was from the SDCC 2018 footage. ** The same thing goes for the Ninja suits design. * Episode 81's title is a reference to a Legends of Ogaji chapter of the same name. * When the idea of the Bizarro Ninja returning was brought to the Hageman Brothers on Twitter, they replied with "I wish." * The prologue is meant to bridge the gap between this series and its sequel series, Beta Ninja: The Future is The Future, incorporating the main protagonist, Lloyd's son Luke. * Episode 84's title is a reference to the title of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 of the same name. ** Another JoJo reference is the name of the Ninja suit line. Although created before the creator read JoJo Part 6, the New Moon Gi are referencing Enrico Pucci's "new moon form" in JoJo Part 6: Stone Ocean. * Lloyd is the only Ninja with the same Ninja suit as the real Season 8. ** The other suits are based on the fan-made iterations of their suits before they were officially revealed. Gallery New Moon Gi Lloyd SoG.png| Lloyd Season 8 ZaneRevamp.JPEG| Zane Season 8 ColeRevamp.JPEG| Cole Season 8 KaiRevamp.JPEG| Kai Season 8 JayRevamp.JPEG| Jay Season 8 NyaRevamp.JPEG| Nya Season 8 If you liked this story, check out Season 9: Herders!Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Seasons Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories